ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Poker Face (song)
| DS = Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Christmas Tree }} :For the music video, see this page and for the single release of the song, see this page. Poker Face is a song written by Lady Gaga and producer RedOne in January 2008 from her album, The Fame. Produced by RedOne, it was released as the album's second single in late 2008 for some markets and in early 2009 for the rest of the world. The song is an uptempo dance song following in the footsteps of her previous single "Just Dance" but has a darker musical tone. The main idea behind the song is bisexuality and was a tribute by Gaga to her rock 'n' roll boyfriends. Lyrically "Poker Face" is about sex and gambling. Writing and Inspiration Gaga was inspired by her days as a New York City go-go dancer and is one of her favorite songs of the album. The term, Poker Face, represents the tricks she used to fool man and sometimes woman, that she was into them so they would throw them money at her. It's the second single of The Fame. Lady GaGa wanted to write a song her boyfriend would like. There is also an ambiguous part with "He's got me like nobody" and "She's got me like nobody" in the chorus which cause some undertone of confusion about love and sex. According to BBC, the "Mum-mum-mum-mah" hook used in the song is copied from Boney M's 1977 (jobs) hit "Ma Baker." When RLT Boulevard asked Gaga about the hook, she replied: "I love Boney M so perhaps subconsciously it came out in the song." Composition "Poker Face" is an uptempo dance-pop song, and follows the footsteps of the previous single "Just Dance". Whereas "Just Dance" was predominately electropop, "Poker Face" carries a dark sound with clear vocals on the chorus and a pop hook while combining the synths from "Just Dance" and the more dance-oriented beat of the next single "LoveGame". According to Kerri Mason of Billboard, the composition "carries the pleather-and-sequins vibe of the downtown New York scene out of the underground and onto the FM dial without losing its smut and sass." According to the sheet music published in Musicnotes.com by Sony/ATV Music Publishing, the song is set in the time signature of common time, with a moderate tempo of 120 beats per minute. It is written in the key of G-sharp minor with Gaga's vocal range spanning from the high-note of F♯3 to the low-note of B4. It begins with a medium tempo followed by electronic chord arrangement and the "Mum-mum-mum-mah" hook. The chords follow in this order, G♯m–E–F♯–G♯m–E–F♯. This is followed by the sound of dance music, produced by a powerful beat from the instruments and a stuttering hook following the chorus. Reference in popular culture In the Whale Whores episode of South Park, Eric Cartman sang this song while playing Rockband. Versions : For more live performance, see this page. Studio versions *Album version *Radio/Clean version Live versions *Poker Face - Acoustic *Live on Saturday Night Live Lyrics Category:Songs Category:The Fame songs Category:The Fame Monster songs